


A Perfect Day

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s a little short, but it was a simple idea.

He woke up to rain. It pattered gently against the window, the grey clouds blocking out the sun making returning to sleep his top priority. So he stretched his arms over his head and rolled over, meaning to take his lover into his arms but found Joseph’s side of the bed empty.

Curious, he sat up and saw the alarm clock told the time of eleven a.m. so of course Joseph would be up. “You’re awake too?”

Sebastian sat up with a nod to his partner who entered the bedroom still dressed in blue and white stripped pajamas, carrying two cups of hopefully coffee. “Yeah. I guess the rain woke me up.”

“Well, I was going to wake you anyway.” Joseph said as he sat next to him. “I made coffee.”

“Good.” He chuckled, taking a cup. “Need this.”

“You always do.” Joseph added after a sip from his own coffee.

“How long have you been awake?” Sebastian asked, reaching an arm out to slip it around Joseph’s waist.

“A couple of hours. I had some cereal and finished my book from yesterday then came in to wake you.” He brushed Sebastian’s bangs back. “You sleep too long sometimes.”

Sebastian took Joseph’s hand from his hair, threading their fingers together. “Can’t help it. I like my weekends to involve sleep.” He kissed Joseph’s temple, sipped from his cup then set his cup aside. “Now, c’mere.” He said before he shifted Joseph into his lap. “You like the rain?”

“I don’t mind it.” He replied, resting his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. “It does make me oddly tired.”

“Heh, I was gonna go back to sleep before ya came in.” he reached around Joseph to pick up his cup again. “So, have any ideas what you want to do today?”

“Not really. I was just looking forward to relaxing after a stressful week.”

Sebastian ran his hand over Joseph’s side. “Good idea.”

Joseph finished his coffee, setting it on the nightstand then leant back, closing his eyes. “If I stay here any longer, Seb, I might have a nap.”

“Go ahead.”

“On you?” he glanced up. “I don’t think this’ll be comfortable for either of us.”

Sebastian quickly downed the rest of his coffee, set the cup beside Joseph’s then shifted them. He leant against the headboard and held Joseph against him, letting Joseph rest his head comfortably against his chest. “That better?”

“I think so.” He ran a hand over his eyes as he removed his glasses. “Put these aside for me.”

Sebastian placed Joseph’s glasses safely aside then moved to lie down next to him, both their eyes trained on the rain. “Y’know, this is going to end up being a perfect day.”

“Why’s that?”

“I get to lay here with you all day.”

Joseph rolled his eyes. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” But he couldn’t help smiling. “Though, I’m glad I’m able to spend it all here with you as well.”

Sebastian stole away a kiss and for as long as it rained, they remained in bed, content with just simply being together.


End file.
